Minor Human Characters in the Magazine Stories
This page is for minor human characters that feature in the magazine stories. Bobo the Clown Bobo is a clown who has appeared in a few Play and Learn magazine stories. Appearances * Ding-a-Ling! (actually Kuffy; does not speak) The black-bearded man The black-bearded man was a rather scruffy-looking passenger who was waiting on a platform whilst Farmer Collett and the stationmaster where judging a scarecrow competition. Henry mistook him for one of the scarecrows, which the man took as a compliment as the scarecrows were fairly smartly dressed. He went on to help judge the competition and finally pick a winner. Appearances * The Scarecrow Competition! The two smartly-dressed women The two smartly dressed women were passengers on Henry's train. They like to visit factories to find out how different things are made. One day, they spilt some "Sodor Dew" in one of Henry's carriages causing a curious scent. They appear to be quite posh and elegant. Appearances * What's That Smell? Danny Danny is in charge of hiring deckchairs to holidaymakers on the beach, but one day, Lorry 1 crushed his store-shed. Danny was worried that the tide might wash his chairs away, so his good fried, Bulstrode, tells him to stow the deckchairs safely in his hull overnight. The next morning, Danny mends is store-shed and has a gift for Bulstrode - a roll of stripy deckschair material to cover his hull so that Bulstorde does not get continuously hit with beach balls and kites. He is very kind and in the event of a deckchair being torn, he never seems annoyed. He just takes the damaged chairs home and mends them with stripy deckchair canvas that he keeps for just such an occasion. Appearances * Take Cover! The Nurse The Nurse works at St. Mary's Hospital and sometimes gives courses on first aid to the railway staff at the Main Station. She usually travels from the hospital to the station on Bertie. Appearances * Feeling Fine Fred the fogman Fred the fogman is a fogman on the narrow gauge railway. He once saved Peter Sam from running into a tree. Appearances * Seeing Smoke Alf Alf ran the snack bar at the Main Station for many years until he retired in 2005. Upon his retirement, no suitable replacements could be found, hence the snack bar closed. Later on, Nelly was hired to run it. Alf's food was said to be so delicious that James had to blow his whistle to remind the passengers to catch their train. He used to joke that the passengers would rather miss their train than Alf's food! Appearance * What's Cooking? (does not speak) Nelly Nelly is a retired school dinner-lady and the current manager of the snack bar at the Main Station. When Alf retired, the Fat Controller could not find a suitable replacement and the snack bar was closed. Days later, James came across a broken rail and whilst he and his crew waited for it to be repaired, Nelly gave them coffee and home-made cakes that she had made in her nearby cottage. After James told the Fat Controller about her, she was immediately hired to run the snack bar. Appearance * What's Cooking? Forest Ranger The forest ranger identified a family of badgers in Henry's Forest. Appearances * Trees and Tunnels The car ferry captain The car ferry captain captains the ferry that transports cars from Sodor to the Mainland. He once agreed to take Caroline for a trip so that she could have a view of Sodor from the sea. Appearances * Caroline's Cruise The famous writer The famous writer is an author. On the day she is due to sign copies of her latest book at a book shop in Wellsworth, the shop's basement catches on fire. Luckily, Daisy arrives and she is able signs her books inside of the Diesel railcar. As a thank you, she gives Daisy her own book with the inscription: "Dear Daisy, for being a Really Useful railcar". Very little is known about her, except her gender, as she was not seen in any illustrations. Appearances * Books Aboard! Kit's owner Kit's owner lives in a cottage on Edward's branchline. She owns Kit the dog who she cannot get to come inside the house until he's barked "hello" to Edward. She appears to be quite elderly. Appearances * Kit's Kennel S. Jones S. Jones is a self-employed carpenter. Once, his van broke down on the level-crossing and after pushing it clear, he was offered a lift to a station in Edward's brakevan where he was going to mend a nearby barn. Edward then asks him to build a kennel for his friend, Kit the dog. Appearances * Kit's Kennel Mr. Savino Mr. Savino owns a coffee shop close to the main station. It nearly didn't open in time when Cranky accidentally dropped his coffee roasting machine into the sea. Luckily, the problem was solved by Thomas who suggested roasting the coffee beans in Stepney's firebox. Appearances * Steam Roasted Sodor Toy Factory manager The Sodor Toy Factory manager is a man who is in charge of the toy factory on Sodor. He allows schoolchildren to have tours of his factory on school trips. He is also rather generous as he always gives the children a bag of free toys for their school. He was responsible for making the game Edward's Escape, based on Edward's brave attempt to apprehend burglars, which was a huge success. Appearances * Edward's Escape Marcus Marcus is a young boy who is good friends with Sir Topham Hatt's grandchildren Stephen and Bridget. One of the games he enjoys playing with them is "piggy-in-the-middle". Appearances * Piggy-in-the-middle! (does not speak) Elsbridge Rovers F.C. manager The Elsbridge Rovers F.C. manager owns the Elsbridge Rovers. He appears to be very supportive of his fans and very generous. Appearances * Percy's Poles The head keeper The head keeper is in charge of the Wildlife Park on Sodor. He once had to stop the schoolchildren from entering the park because of an escaped African deer. The deer was recaptured with the aid of Thomas, who was dressed as a tiger at the time. Appearances * Tiger Thomas Category:Humans